Lost in a Maze:a Monochrome One-Shot
by BaguetteWolf
Summary: After an argument, Weiss and Blake are left to navigate a corn maze without the rest of the team. Rated T for mild touching.


To Ruby and Blake, waiting for Yang and Weiss to make a decision to any argument took decades. The quartet remained at a split path in the corn maze. Weiss and Yang were furiously pointing at the map of the corn maze, then to the split in the path. While Yang wanted to go right, Weiss was certain left was the right way. They continued to argue till they ripped the map in half, while trying to wrestling it out of the others hand. After, they turned away from each other, holding their part of the map. Both had a bitter expression on their face.

Finally, Yang turned around and started walking towards to the split in the path. She grabbed her part of the map and, angrily, tore it to shreds.

"If we're not going to cooperate, let's split up then!" Yang growled, walking to the right, after dropping the map shreds on the ground. "Ruby! Let's go." Ruby looked at her sister, then at her partner. She gave a sad whimper and chased after Yang, after giving a quiet apology to Weiss. Ruby had suggested this fun activity to have team bonding time, but it had backfired on her.

Meanwhile, Blake stayed in place, pulling stray locks of hair out of her face. Weiss turned her head to Blake. Her face was as red as Ruby's cloak and her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" Weiss barked, pointing to the duo, who were almost of of sight.

Weiss, secretly, wanted Blake to stay. After the duo were able to settle their differences, Weiss was able to get to know Blake as a person. She found that Blake and her had many things in common, including the love of learning and current events. Blake gave book recommendations and she could talk to Blake about the current state of Vale for countless hours, subject Weiss couldn't talk to Ruby about. Eventually, Weiss's new friendship with the faunus, developed into a small crush.

Blake sighed. She knew she shouldn't leave her highness alone. Besides, like Weiss, she had grown found of her former enemy. Weiss was able to give her new techniques and tips to use with Gambol Shroud that Weiss was taught in her many, professional, fencing lessons. Weiss also liked to watch sappy love movies, movies Yang couldn't stand. The last time Blake dragged Yang to a movie theater to see one, Yang abandoned her in the middle of the movie to get ice cream with Ruby. A little while later, Weiss came and sat next to her, with more popcorn, despite the movie reaching the climax. After, they went to the bookstore and showed each other their favorite books. Like Weiss, Blake developed a crush on Weiss, after finding out how nice she could be, under her cold mask.

"Well,"Weiss said, bitterly, after Blake didn't respond to her question. Yang and Ruby were long gone, though you could hear Yang's angry footsteps from a mile away.

"Weiss, I'll stay with you," Blake whispered. "We can find a way out, together." Weiss was shocked. She turned her head away. Her eyes started to sparkle and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"You really want to stay?" Weiss gasped, turning back to Blake, after attempting to hide her excitement.

"Yes. I'm sure your way is the right way." Blake said. She was surprised that all traces of Weiss's anger was gone and she would like to keep it that way.

"Let's go then, Blake, It'll be fun, without Yang telling us the wrong directions." Weiss grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her to the path to the left.

"I'm sure we can figure this out." Blake agreed. She liked Weiss's dominance, when it was used in the right place. Also, she liked the softness of Weiss's hand.

The pair walked through the path. For a long time there was no splits or bends. Eventually, after ten minutes, Weiss forgot she was still holding Blake's hand. Blake's hands were warm and fit nicely in hers. Blake, also, noticed their intertwined fingers and stopped walking. In a panic, Weiss quickly yanked her hands, from Blake's grasp. They stood there silently for a few moments. Weiss stared at the ground, while Blake peered up at the dark clouds, that started to gather. Weiss began to bite her lips. She could never recover from this moment of embarrassment with the one she admired. Blake was also tense. She twirled her hair between her fingers. Both girls felt a slight warmth rising to their cheeks.

Sometimes, one would steal a glance at the other, while the other wasn't looking. After a few glances they found themselves looking at each other at the same time. They stayed looking at each other, until Blake was able to recover from her gaze she pointed to the upcoming three way split, asking Weiss which way they should go. Weiss, also, recovered from her silence and looked at the map. Unluckily, they didn't the map that had the exit nor what they thought was their current standpoint. Weiss randomly, choose to go down the road in the middle.

They continued, talking about small tidbits of stories in the Vale Newspaper and an upcoming missions. The school was thinking of giving team Rwby a mission a level harder than their usual missions. They also giggled about the times Jaune had been countless rejected by Weiss, though they were also proud Jaune and Pyrrah had finally became a couple. As they talked, they weaved through splits and bends, oblivious to where they would end up.

After a long time, they realized the sun was starting to set. How long had they been talking and walking? The quartet had started the maze a couple hours before dinner, assured by Ruby they would be done before dinner was over. Weiss and Blake stopped at a split.

"We were just here, Blake!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing to a pile of rocks Blake had began stacking, every time the path split."I thought we would be out by now. We are missing dinner. " Unfortunately, Weiss and Blake couldn't contact anyone since Ruby had pushed both of them into a hay pile, crushing their scroll that laid in their pockets, before they entered the maze.

"Don't worry," Blake assured. "I think we went to the left last time. Let's go down the middle path this time." She patted Weiss on the shoulder, though she was worried. It was getting dark and the dark clouds she had seen before started to cover the whole sky. They went down the middle path, but there was no sign of an exit.

Eventually, the clouds concealed the falling sun and rain began to fall. They approached another split and Weiss stopped walking to wrap her arms around herself. She wore a tank top and shorts on a nice fall day, not knowing there would be a chance of rainfall. Her shoes began to sink into the wet mud. Weiss was cold, wet, and hungry. Even the wet corn, on the stalks, started to look appetizing.

"Do you want my jacket, Weiss?" Blake asked, slipping off her new jacket, Weiss had bought for her, after a successful mission. Weiss accepted the jacket and slipped it on herself. Blake's aroma lingered on the jacket. Weiss liked the smell of Blake's aroma. She smelled like the new pages of a book. They continued walking through the pouring rain.

Suddenly, Weiss tripped on a pile of slippery mud. Blake tried to catch her, but she ended up falling as well. They collapsed in the mud, with Weiss in Blake's arms. Mud covered them both and the rain started to pour harder.

"Oh, Blake!" Weiss exclaimed. She hid her face in Blake's neck to conceal her tears. "I can't believe this. I'm so sick of this maze. Why did Ruby convince me to come in here? What's next? A Minotaur is going to show up and eat us? We're going to die out here!"

"Weiss, I doubt we are going to die. A rescue team is going to find u-"

"We are surely going to die. I won't be able to go tot school. I can't train, I can't graduate, I can't pronounce my love to you, I can't take over my company." Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and began to weep louder than the oncoming storm.

"You love me?"

"What?" Suddenly, Weiss realized what she said. This situation couldn't get worse. She remained frozen. Blake, however, gained some confidence from her partner's confession. She pushed Weiss off her and pulled both in a sitting position. Weiss left her head down, to hide her shame. Blake placed one of her hands of Weiss's cheek. Weiss felt Blake's warm hand and her heart pumped for what was going to happen next. Blake began to wipe the mud from Weiss's delicate face.

Blake stroked Weiss's cheek and, gently, wrapped her other hand around her lover's neck to pull her close. Their foreheads touched. Weiss breathed in Blake's new book aroma and suddenly didn't feel so sad.

"Weiss..."Black whispered. Her hot breath hit Weiss's face. Weiss felt sightly aroused by Blake's smooth tone and warm breath.

"Kiss me," Weiss demanded. Blake was happy to obey and she crashed her lips against Weiss's. Blake moaned and pulled Weiss closer. They kissed for what seemed to be forever. All of Weiss's worried went away. They pulled apart, gasping for air. Weiss climbed onto Blake's lap and straddled her hips. Then immediately clashed their lips back together. Weiss shoved her tongue into Blake's mouth. Blake accepted Weiss's tongue and wrapped her tongue around Weiss's.

Weiss wove her fingers through Blake's silky hair, then reached to the top of her head, when Blake's feline ears laid. She massaged her cat ears in a circular motion, earning a loud purr from Blake. Blake released her hands from Weiss's neck and cheek to wrap them around Weiss's hips. She hungrily reached under Weiss's clinging tank top to feel up Weiss's spine. Weiss gasped at the sudden warmth and responded, by grabbing large locks of Blake ebony colored hair. Their lips remained locked.

The lovers would've continued if not for the blinding light that was shone of them. They pulled away to see Yang and Ruby pointing a flashlight a them and laughing. The rain had also seem to lighten to a drizzle.

"Ruby and I thought you were lost," Yang giggled. " Have you just been kissing for this whole time."

"Um, actually we have been lost for hours, you brute. You tore up the map we needed," Weiss growled. She stood up and poked at Yang's chest. Weiss, then, turned around and offered a hand to Blake. Blake gladly took it and Weiss helped her up. Weiss slipped off Blake's ruined jacket and held it up to her.

"Sorry, Blake, I'll buy you a new one," Weiss said and threw it over her shoulder.

"It's okay," Blake said.

"Well let's get you lovebirds out of here," Yang said, attempting to conceal her giggles. "You were at the split, where Ruby and I left you. If you can see, there are map pieces still littering the ground. If you just went _my_ way, the exit was on the other side." Yang and Ruby began walking down the path Weiss immediately cringed. She was wrong.

"You could say my way was the _right_ way," Yang giggled. The pun made Weiss cringe even more

Blake took Weiss's hand and laughed. They had gotten a sappy make out in the rain, like in the many movies they had watched together. Though Weiss was angry she made the wrong decision, she was also happy at how she and Blake grew closer.


End file.
